His girl on fire ON HOLD
by Gwen1234
Summary: Katniss is visting district 12 when she is reaped and put into the hunger games. Cato district 2 tribute or so we thought,Cato is the presidents son being reaped in district 2. Can Cato and katniss survive the hunger games? While keeping a big secret that could turn there families apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was reaping day my cousion primrose and aunt Ruth are still sleeping when i get up from the bed and slip on my socks and hunting boots. I walk to the kitchen and under a bowl on the counter to protect it from cats and mice alike sits a chunch of goat cheese Prims gift to me on reaping day. I put the cheese in my forge bag and put on my hunting jacket I walk out side its. Augest, summer the reaping isn't until two most will try and sleep in if you can. Before going to the woods I stop at the bakery the chims as I walk in, I'm hit with a smell of bread, and sweets. "Hey katniss" i see my chilhood friend come out from the back walking behind the counter "what can I get you today?" 5 loaves of bread, cheese and a small bag of sweets" Peeta smiled and nodded at me getting my order. I don't live in district 12 I live in the capital with my mom and dad but I stay every summer this is my first reaping since i live in the capital, the reaping date changes every year this year its in the summer and I'm in discrict 12 this is going to be interesting. "Here you go" "Thanks peeta ill see you at two" "You bet" peeta said walking back into the back. I walk home with my goods when my phone goes off i hold it up and clove appears on the image moniter "hey katniss what up" " hey clove, where are you? "Oh the bahamas,marvel,glimmer is here to where are you? "In district 12 visting family"

"Katniss today is the reaping you can't go into the arena Cato will freak"

"I know but my name is in the bowl three times the odds are in my favor"

"Ok well be ruting for you oh if you need anything in the arena let me know my mom will get it for you"

"Ok thanks bye"

Cloves mom is a sponsor for the games she loves me like a daughter I call her aunt Sofia because my mom and Sofia are like sisters. I was walking to the fence when I got a call from Cato "Hey Cato"

"Hey honey how's district 12?

"Good just got some food"

"Good,district 1 is nice but my grandma is a little def"

I giggled "hey be nice to your grandma she loves you but you just have to fix her hearing aid"

"I will,good luck today"

"Ya you to"

"I love you"

I smiled "I love you to"

After I talked to Cato,Gale was by the fence "bad news catnip we can't hunt today the peacekeepers have multiplied this year"

"That's ok"

I started to walk home "were something pretty"

"I will"

I got home and got ready in one of my aunts dresses and shoes. Then she did my hair "Good luck katniss" Prim said I smiled at my 15 year old cousin "you to"

We ate lunch then the horn was blown we got up and started to the justice hall.

Younger kids in the front older in the back I'm second to the front Prim close to the back. My mom went on stage

Skip speech and video "now the time has come for us to select one courages young man and woman for thee honor of representing district 12 in thee 74th Annual hunger games as usual ladies first" Mom said going over to the big glass bowl and picking out a name. "Primrose everdeen" mom said

Prim started walking to the stag "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I yelled throwing my hand up in the air mom looked pale I know what she was thinking 'my daughter going to fight in the hunger games'? I went up to the stage "mayor" mum said turning to the mayor of district 12 "let her go in Wont make a difference" the mayor said he sounded drunk "and now for the boys, Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta walked up to the stage we shuck hands. Mom put her hands behind our backs and led us inside "you have minutes" I turned to see a peacekeeper coming in with my aunt and cousin,Prim throw her arms around me " it's going to be ok Prim there's no way in the world Cato would let anything happen to me" I said hugging my cousin the turning to my Aunt "don't let her take any food from them it's not worth having prim's name put in more time's,don't cry,don't,don't" I said putting my arms around my aunts body. After the peacekeeper came and took away my family Gale came in and put his arms around me "listen to me your stronger then they are get to a bow" Gale said "they might not have a bow"

"They you know them how good you are if they don't have a bow then you make one K? You know how to hunt" Gale said putting his arms around my body hugging me until the peacekeeper came and took him away, here we go


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the peacekeeper dragged Gale away, a few minutes later I was taken to a car. My mother sat in the middle while Peeta and I sat adjacent to her. When she began to speak, I found that I couldn't be bothered to pay attention as a million questions raced through my mind at once. _Is Cato participating in the hunger games? Is he mad at me? What will I do if he is?_ Those were only the few questions that surfaced as we made our way to the train station.

Once we arrived at the station, we were led to the large train. I let Peeta go in first since I knew that what lay in store would make him happy. Sure enough, his face lit up instantly at the sight of all the food and we quickly found a place to sit. It wasn't much longer that Haymitch and my father came to join us at our table. I was excited to see the both of them, but it was short lived when my mother made an appearance at our table. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she was wearing a frown on her face.

"Katniss! I cannot believe you did that!" Mom yelled.

"Honey, she had to save Prim. Don't worry she'll win and everything will be fine." Dad said trying to reassure her.

"Exactly! Mom, please just listen to Dad, he knows what he's talking about. I just hope that I do win." I said with a shrug.

"KATNISS!" All three adults shouted in horror at me.

"Don't worry Effie, she'll win once she's trained." Haymitch said.

Mom snorted. "She won't have to be trained much after all the training you two put her through when she was a child. So she better win."

The rest of the train was spent discussing strategy to impress the game makers and the various sponsors. I was lucky to have my mother, Effie Trinket, the escort for District 12 and my father Cinna, District 12's stylist, to help me. However, their presence help didn't make up for the fact that I was missing the other people in my life.

I miss my soul mate, Cato. He is a vampire who is the last of his kind and will show no mercy if you were to mess with him. I miss Clove, Glimmer and Marvel who are in the Bahamas without me. I was snapped out of my inner musings when I noticed that the rest of my part were leaving to go into another compartment, but I stayed to watch the reaping's over the panel.

**District 1**

**Cato**

**Lilly**

**District 2**

**Sam**

**Sara**

**District 3**

**Tribute boy**

**Tribute girl**

**District 4**

**Tribute boy**

**Tribute girl**

**District 5**

**Tribute boy**

**Foxface**

**District 6**

**Tribute boy**

**Tribute girl**

**District 7**

**Tribute boy**

**Tribute girl**

**District 8**

**Tribute boy**

**Tribute girl**

**District 9**

**Tribute boy**

**Tribute girl**

**District 10**

**Tribute boy**

**Tribute girl**

**District 11**

**Thresh **

**Rue**

**District 12**

**Peeta **

**Me**

After I watched the reaping, I went into the other compartment where everyone was talking about shelter and sponsors.

"I think your best bet is up in a tree, not on the ground where you're more vulnerable." Haymitch said looking out one of the windows.

Peeta and I nodded as he rose from his chair to look out the window as well. "There it is! It's huge!" He said as we arrived at the station where there sponsors immediately wanting to see us.

…

After I met my prep team, they cleaned me up from the long train ride and made me look presentable. Then Dad came in to give me a hug before taking me to the stylist room to look over my outfit for the tribute parade. He showed me a simple black suit that he had picked out for me to wear.

"Uh, Dad. Not to be rude, but District 12 is made up of coal miners and the suit really isn't the right style for the district I am representing." I said bluntly, but my father simply smiled.

"Trust me, Katniss. I do have my reasons for you and Peeta to wear the suits. Now normally the stylists dress the tributes in the clothes of their district, but I wanted them to see you in something they would remember you by. Which could mean more sponsors for the both of you." Dad said moving a few stray hairs out of my eyes with a small smile.

I nodded. "Okay, I trust you."

I gave him a hug, trying not to think about the impending games that grew nearer with every passing second.

…

I walked to the elevator and pressed the button that would take me to the twelfth floor. It wasn't much longer that I was walking out of the elevator and into the penthouse suite. I opened the door to my room and felt a smile stretch across my face when I see Cato pretending to sleep on my bed.

"Cato, it's me!" I said sitting down gingerly on the bed.

He rose instantly, wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me onto his lap. His fingers moved to thread themselves into my hair. "Is the door locked?" Cato asked purring into my ear.

"Yes."

In a flash, I was laid with my back against the mattress with Cato on top of me. His lips were moving along with mine passionately as our tongues battled for dominance.

We continued to kiss until it was time for the both of us to get ready for the tribute parade.

"I'll see you tonight, beautiful." He said before kissing me on the cheek and then walking out of my room. I instantly felt his absence and glanced down at my hand to look at my engagement ring. I sighed and closed my eyes, wishing that he were still with me.

…Later that night…

Katniss and Peeta were wearing their black fireproof suits for the tribute parade.

"Don't worry, it's not real fire. But the suits are built so that you won't feel a thing." Cinna said to the both of them.

"Looks pretty real to me." Peeta mumbled softly.

"That's the idea." Cinna said before walking over to Katniss to light her suit up as well.

"Don't be afraid." He said to his daughter.

She shook her head. "I'm not."

…

In the control room, a man stood in the center of the room. His name is Scenca Crane and he's been the game maker for the past three years. "Very nice. First chariot, on my count! 15, 14, 13, 12, …"

The audience stood up to clap as the chariots moved down the path and to the circle at the end. "Here they are, this years tributes! Don't you just love how the stylists are able to reflect the character of each district?"

"There's District 4! They appear to be in some kind of fishing gear… Oh, I get it!"

"Then behind them we have two power plant workers and next we have… wait what's that in the distance?" Caesar exclaimed excitedly.

Peeta and I moved down the row of people getting cheers from all around. Peeta reached for my hand, but I instantly snatched it away. I knew that if I allowed him to old my hand then Cato would murder Peeta first in the arena.

"Come on, they'll love it." Peeta said, but before I could protest, he took my hand in his and threw them up in the air.

More people cheered and I think that we'll get sponsors now for sure. Peeta and I continued to walk that away until we reached the circle and he finally allowed me to lower my hand. However, he wouldn't let it go. _Oh, Cato will not be happy._

…

After the parade, I went to my room and changed into a yellow cotton shirt with green pants. My next move was to call Cato.

"Cato, are you okay?"

"Yes, but I swear to God if lover boy pulls another stunt like that again, I'll be sure that he is the first one to bite the dust." He said harshly.

I roll my eyes at him. I love the man, but he really is too protective of me.

"I have a plan!" I hear someone say and I look up to see Clove, Marvel and Glimmer entering my room.

"Katniss, who was that? Is there something wrong?"

"Me, stupid, that's who!" Clove said before I could answer him myself.

"Oh, lord. I'll be there in a minute." Cato said and he really did mean that literally.

"Are those boys in your room, Katniss?" I hear Dad yell.

"Relax, Dad! It's only Marvel!" I yell back.

"All of you please come to the living room, Cato is here." Mom yells.

So we all went into the living room, taking our respective seats. I didn't sit by Cato because my parents would only watch over us like hawks and that was something I didn't need right now.

"I have a plan. I'm not going to join the careers." I said firmly.

"Why not?" I hear almost everyone ask at the same time.

"Because this year most of them are more skilled than last year and they are pretty violent." I said.

"Uh, hello? Sitting right here." Cato said cocking brow at me.

"I said most of them."

"Hey, who was the boy that held your hand during the parade?" Glimmer asked.

I roll my eyes and receive a thump on the back of my head from Mom. She hates it when I roll my eyes, says it's disrespectful. "His name is Peeta Mellark."

"Okay, Katniss, what's your plan?" Cato said crossing his arms.

"Cato, if I didn't know any better I'd think that you were jealous of Peeta." Glimmer said with a mischievous smile.

Cato huffed and gave her a glare, but before they could fight I began talking. "My plan is that I'm going to go off on my own while Cato and the rest of the careers look for tributes. Oh and Cato you need to let Peeta into the alliance…"

But before I could finish, an angry looking Cato cut me off. "Katniss, you are crazy if you think I'm going to let him in."

"You didn't let me finish. Let him join, so when the time comes and it is just the three of us, you can kill him. I have to make Peeta my ally and gain his trust so that in the end you can finish the job." I said looking at Cato.

Everyone nodded and slowly made their way to their own rooms in the building. When they were all gone, I went into my room and tapped my screen to make it a forest setting. I felt very calm and peaceful when I am in nature, but now in the capital I feel like a prisoner


End file.
